harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogsmeade
Hogsmeade Village, or simply Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Hogsmeade is located at the northwest of Hogwarts Castle. Students may sometimes come on Hogsmeade weekend trips, but only third year students and above with guardian permission is allowed to visit''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Mainly, students frequent a high street in the Village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs in the series. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. The Hog's Head was the headquarters of the 1612 Goblin Rebellion. 1993 Harry Potter first visits to the village (outside the train station) is during the winter of 1993. Because his guardians, the Dursleys, refused to give him permission to go, he visits with the aid of his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Later, Sirius Black, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1996-1997 In the 1996-1997 school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse. In 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore rallies the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade has been important in Harry's many adventures and wanderings. In 1996 he went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Cho Chang, which he had overlooked in his other times at Hogsmeade. Shops and buildings * The Three Broomsticks Inn- a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. * Zonko's Joke Shop - which closed down during the 1996-1997 Hogwarts school year * Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passage to Hogwarts in its cellar. * The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. * Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "''the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. * The Hog's Head - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. * Dervish & Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. * Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly . * Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a quill shop * Owl Post Office- post office. * Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Hogsmeade Category:Scotland ru:Хогсмид